This invention relates to bowling lanes, and particularly to the surface pattern of a bowling lane cover layer simulating wood boards.
Bowling lanes are typically of two main types, namely, wood lanes formed of a plurality of elongated boards which are connected side-by-side, or alternatively, an upper layer simulating wood boards mounted on an underlayer which may be a worn wood lane made of boards or some other structural support made, e.g., wood or other materials on which the cover surface layer is mounted.
A bowling lane is typically 60 feet long from the foul line to the pin deck and, if made of wood, has 39 boards from side to side in the lane. At least portions of the lane are typically formed of maple wood.